lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost and Found (episode)
"Lost and Found" '(also known as '"Lost & Found") is the 1st episode of Season 1 of ''Lost & Found Music Studios'''' and the 1st episode overall. It aired originally on Family Channel on December 11, 2015, in Canada. It was released later on April 1, 2016, on Netflix internationally. It aired on April 4, 2016, on CBBC in the U.K. Synopsis Leia hopes to write and perform a song for her crush, Luke. But Luke is preoccupied with how to help his best friend, John, express his feelings for dancer Michelle. Eva receives a sign — but is it good or bad?Video | Family.ca Watch Lost & Found Music Studios. Family Channel. Retrieved on December 12, 2015. Plot Michelle, Riley, and Giselle enter Lost & Found Music Studios where Luke, James, John, and Theo are performing their song "Lost and Found." They, along with the studio's artists, cheer and dance as the band performs. In Talking Heads, Luke describes Lost & Found as the place that everybody wants to be and as a place where young musicians come to be great. Furthermore, Theo confesses that the band is like family to him and that they "gel". James also confesses that, although he is a dancer, he met his band because they used to practice a lot in the same building as The Next Step Dance Studio, and that he was enlisted because they needed a drummer. Mr. T explains that he opened the studio about seven years ago; it's a performance venue, a recording studio, and an elite program for aspiring musicians. Leia compliments Luke as the band performs, and Rachel cynically replies by saying that ''they (the band) are great. Leia reveals that she has been at the studio for about two years and that she loves watching Luke perform. Rachel reveals that she is Leia's best friend and while she believes she has the better voice, Leia is still the best songwriter in the studio. Eva enters the studio, now applying lipstick because her parents are so strict that she is not allowed to even wear such a thing. Eva reveals that it is hard to make friends because of the restrictions her parents put on her (they won't let her have a phone, and she can only use the computer for schoolwork), even though it is her second year at the studio. The members of the studio are packing up and John reveals that every year Mr. T picks a few musicians to go on tour with him, that those musicians usually end up getting a big music career, and that he wants to be one of those people. Furthermore, Luke explains that a send-off party for the musicians will be taking place and that while the opportunity to go on the tour is great, it means that your time at the studio is over. Theo tells John that his cousin saved an aardvark, and John tells him that once he and Luke tried to save a raccoon which didn't go too well. Theo proclaims that raccoons are dangerous before stepping onto a cart and gliding toward Jude and Leia. Leia laughs at the scenario and then approaches Mr. T and Parker and asks them if she can perform a duet with Luke at the party. Mr. T agrees, under the condition that the song is new and original. Leia tells Luke about this, and Luke reveals that he can't practice with her since he has band practice. Leia dismisses this and tells Luke that he can just come early and learn his part to which he reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, Eva is hiding from the other musicians. Parker confronts her and tells her to make music, make friends, and make mistakes. Parker asks her if she is waiting from a sign from God; somewhat ironically, Mr. T donates an electric guitar to Eva. Jude brings Luke a latte, because he wants to start his hosting of the party early with some snacks and raps. Sure enough, he bursts into rap about Luke. Later, Rachel approaches Leia who is having uncharacteristic difficulty (namely, writer's block) with writing her song. Rachel suggests that Leia uses a song she already wrote, and a desperate Leia concurs. John is singing and playing an original song on his guitar at home. As he sings, Luke enters, having to pick him up so that they can go to the studio. Luke reveals that after John's mom passed away that he kind of shut down, but that his old self is beginning to resurface. Luke thinks that the song is about Michelle, and John inadvertently reveals that it is. Luke thinks that he should sing it for her, but John doesn't think he can. John's dad, Thomas, enters then, and begins arguing with John about the trash. Luke tries to break the ice and it works. Luke believes that although the song is ready, John isn't. Mr. T asks Leia and Luke what they will be singing for the party. Leia hands him the lyrics of something called "The Butterfly Song", which Mr. T rejects because it is not new — therefore meaning that they can't perform it. Luke then tells Mr. T that John has an original song. Mr. T tells Luke to send John his way. Theo and Hannah are singing with Theo on bass and Hannah on ukelele. Jude brings them some snacks and compliments them when they finish. As expected, he instantly begins rapping about Hannah. He prepares to rap about Theo, but Theo interrupts him with a haiku. Luke and John are eating and John tells Luke that he can't sing the song. Luke, plan unfurling in his head, volunteers to sing it. Meanwhile, Leia tells Rachel she feels awful about Luke not performing. Theo arrives, and Leia tells Theo that she wants to apologize to Luke, although Theo reveals that Luke doesn't care at all. Theo goes on to say that Luke is doing a solo and that it is a love song, causing Leia to believe that it's about her. Eva is alone, trying to play her guitar. Seeing how pensive Eva is, Jude enters and raps for her. Eva really appreciates the gesture and begins to feel like maybe people do understand her. Later at the party, Jude commences with an extremely short speech. He then welcomes Luke to the stage. His plan is to bring John to the stage halfway through the song so that he can sing it to Michelle. As Luke sings the song, he glances at Michelle. Michelle interprets this to mean that Luke likes her, which she hopes isn't the case because she doesn't feel the same way. Leia is convinced that the song is about her and is waiting for a sign. Luke begins gesturing towards John to come on-stage, but John shakes his head; he can't go through with it. However, Leia is right below John, and believes that Luke is signaling to her. Leia takes the stage to Luke's surprise and discomfort and begins singing the song with him. When they finish, Leia addresses that audience by saying that she'd like to thank Luke for writing the song about her. Luke quickly corrects her by saying that John wrote the song, not him. Leia is confused, as she doesn't understand why John would write a song about him, and Luke reveals that the song isn't about her. Near tears, Leia exits the room. John leaves as well. John sprints past Luke and hides, telling Luke that he isn't there. Michelle then enters and asks Luke if he knows where John is. Luke lies and says that John has already left. Michelle tells him to tell John that she loved the song, and also asks if he knows who it is about. Luke tells her that that is a question for John himself. Michelle leaves, then and John comes out of hiding. Luke tells John that he's a wimp to which he claims that he is not a wimp all of the time. As John thanks Luke for not telling Michelle that the song is about her, Michelle re-enters unexpectedly, having heard John's voice. Trivia * It is possible that Luke is lactose-intolerant because, as he drinks his latte, he voices his hope that it is soy. * Leia has a crush on Luke. * John has a crush on Michelle. * Ivan has left the singing studio. Cultural References *The title of the episode refers to a song with a similar name, from the show, performed by Shane Harte, Levi Clattenburg, Alex Zaichkowski and Trevor Tordjman, who play Luke, Theo, John and James, respectively. The song is heard in the episode. Rather than being the actual word "and", the episode title is stylized with an ampersand. Cast Main Recurring * Ian Matthews as Thomas * Victoria Baldesarra as Michelle * Jordan Clark as Giselle * Brittany Raymond as Riley * Trevor Tordjman as James Songs *"Broken By You" *"Dancing in the Light" *"Lost and Found" *"Never Loved Like This Before" *"Red Light" *"See Through Me" *"You'll Always Have Me" Quotes /Quotes}} Gallery Aftershow /Aftershow}} References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:A to Z